Fairy Tale
by alexis0599
Summary: Bebe and Wendy prepare for a fun fairy tale night. Wendy and Stan had plans too. But the fun is taken away when an unwanted problem comes up. STENDY!


Fairy Tale

"Ready Wendy?" my best friend asks.

"No Bebe. You just got here. Remember?" I snap.

Bebe giggles as I let her into my house.

"You have my outfit. Right?" Bebe asks solemnly.

"Yup!" I cry darting to my room with Bebe hot on my heels. We have a few minutes before we start getting ready so we go to my camera to make a video.

"Hey watchers and followers! Tonight in South Park we are having the fairy tale type dance! We tried several outfits…." I smirk holding a picture of Bebe and I in witch costumes. Then I hold up our musketeers one, then our Hansel and Gretel one, then our peasant one.

"Sadly, they either didn't look good on us, or were out of our price range." Bebe looks to the ground.

"We'll be getting ready soon but would like to say….' I start.

"LOVE YOU YOUTUBE AAAAAAAAND TUMBLR!" Bebe and I finish. I hit pause on the camera. Then I run to my closet and pull out the two dresses.

"I still can't believe that they were cheaper than the others." Bebe gasps. I nod then hop to my bathroom. Yes, I have a bathroom in my room. At my bathtub, I run water until its warm and draw myself a bubble bath! I slip my t-shirt and jeans off and relax in my bubble bath. Bebe walks in and I scowl.

"Privacy please?" I growl.

"Well doll… We won't have enough time to do this when you're done. My nails are already painted and beautiful so…." Bebe smirks pulling a nail file from her pocket.

She takes my hand lightly and files my nails down to an even length. Then taking a pink nail polish from the floor, she paints my nails.

"Their sea-shell pink!" She proudly exclaims.

Suddenly Bebe asks me to turn so she can get my other hand.

"And don't get the perfect hand wet!" She snaps meaning the hand she painted. It dawns on me that I have to stand up and lay my head by the faucet.

"Privacy?" I ask.

"Wends! We're both girls and have the same parts! What's your problem?" Bebe huffs; turning around. The water, now slightly less bubbly, sloshes as I reposition myself. I don't know why I'm self-conscious but I am. Why would people get mad at me about it!

"Done?" Bebe shakily asks.

"Yes."

Bebe turned around and worked on my hand.

"Get up now please." She drawled as she finished my hand.

"No!" I shriek.

"Relax… I'm going to wash your hair. So chill!" Bebe replies tossing me a blue, fuzzy towel.

I make sure she turns around before I stand up. The water splashes down like a rainstorm. I wrap the towel around me and step out of the tub.

"Kneel down and flip your head over the tub.' Bebe demanded. I felt awkward with my head on the porcelain. This scene would be weird to anyone! Me in a blue towel that barely went below my butt with Bebe towering over me. Then Bebe went to work. She soaked my hair and scrubbed it. After what seemed like forever, she wrapped it in a towel.

"Your good now." She called.

"Woah! We're earlier than I thought. Sit on the toilet seat Wendy!" Bebe gasps. She then proceeds to paint my toes.

"Good. Now go relax on your bed. Don't mess up the paint and don't put on your dress! I'm taking a shower now." Bebe snapped. So I was shoved out of my bathroom and onto my bed. While waiting for Bebe I laid on my bed watching American Dad.

"READY!" Bebe sang emerging from my bathroom door in her under garments. I rolled my eyes when her bra had a kitty face on it.

"Oops! I left you in a towel. Go put something on skank!" She teased.

I skillfully pulled on my underwear and bra with my towel on.

"Lets get ready!" I sang dropping the towel.

Bebe chuckled as I pulled our princess dresses from my closet. Mine a light pink and hers deep coral. I loved our dresses. Have you ever watched the little Mermaid 2? Well Ariel's daughter Melodie, wore an identical dress! I slipped into my dress and Bebe tied my bows. I did the same to her. Next Bebe threw a towel on my shoulders and took my hair out of the towel it was in. She styled my hair onto the right side of my head tied in and elegant knot. She went on to do her hair in my bathroom. She'll never let me do her hair. Ever since I did something to Jessi in the first grade. That's why Jessi hates me now. Bebe strutted out of my bathroom with her hair fanning her face and her eye shadow a light red with black eyeliner. She quickly swiped on red lipstick.

"Let me do your make-up!" Bebe cried. I nod smiling. Bebe made me close my eyes and then after a few minutes-Ta Da!- I looked beautiful.

My eyelids were pink and I wore black eyeliner. Instead of lipstick, I wore lip-gloss and my cheeks were a definite but barely there pink.

"Wendy! The boys are here!" My mom calls from downstairs. Blushing I look to Bebe. We slip on our open-toed heels and go to my camera and un-pause it.

"We are now princesses! Jealous." Bebe smirks wiggling her hips.

"We have to go our dates are here!" I cry. Stopping my camera I send the video to my computer and upload it to tumblr and youtube. Grabbing my back up yellow camera I run down the stairs with Bebe to the front door.

"Love you mom!" I cry while slamming the door shut.

Bebe and I turn around to see Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Cartman, Clyde, Tweak and Token gaping at us.

"Hi guys!" I smirk, waving my camera. Stan seems to recover first and grins.

"Hey Wendy." He breathes grabbing my hand and pulling me towards him. He kisses me and then smiles at Bebe.

Looking towards Bebe, I see that she was taking Kenny's hand blushing.

"That's her secret date?" I whisper to Stan.

"Yup."

Well the ten of us start walking to our school. Only then do I see hat all the guys are in matching tuxes.

"Gay." Bebe murmured to me. I giggle.

"What's so funny ho?" Cartman hisses. Spinning around and cocking my hip I reply, "Nothing fatass. I actually look hot, and that's something you can't say." Stan winks at me and Cartman glares.

"So Wendy…. You look amazing!" Kyle nervously says.

"Thanks Kyle. Might I say you look good as well." I warmly say.

"Ain't he right fellas? The girls do look awful pretty." Butters smiled.

"Get over yourself Butters! Can't you see that this is the same Wendy who wanted to kill smurfs when we were in fourth grade?" Cartman snaps.

Everyone but Butters rolls his or her eyes. Tweak seems to have disappeared. We finally reach the school.

"Cartman that was years ago. I'm sixteen now, can you not forget that?" I snap. With that I stomp away from him. Entering our high school everyday bored me. But tonight it felt magical. I was so excited and nervous for some stupid reason.

Everyone entered the cafeteria, which was covered with silver sparkles and confetti. Instead of looking like a lunchroom that had fights everyday, it looked like fairytale world! 'Don't forget to remember me' by Carrie Underwood was playing and Bebe and I swayed to the music. Stan pulls me on to the already crowded dance area and starts swaying with me.

"You know we both fail at dancing right?" I ask him. He nods, trying to maneuver some dance steps. We stop as Kenny pulls Bebe to the dance floor dancing as bad as us.

Smiling Stan goes and brushes my lips with his.

"Stop." I gasp putting my hand on his chest.

"Why?" He says obviously hurt.

"Kenny is coping us." I scowled. Stan looked and watched. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to Cartman and Kyle. Sure enough Kenny follows.

"Oh hell no." Stan scowls.

"Kenneh! I'm surprised your family could afford a suit. Get it? Cause you're so poor!" Cartman chortles at his lame joke.

"Shut up fatass." Kenny snaps while looking longingly into Bebe's eyes.

"Sheesh Kenneh. Hey Kyle. Hey Kyle. Hey Kyle!" Cartman yells.

"What fag?" Kyle snaps.

"Shut your mother fuckin' jew mouth Kyle!" Cartman responds. As their petty arguing continues, Stan watched Kenny's every move. Which is exactly everything he did. (meaning Kenny did everything stan did if you don't understand the context.)

Stan grabbed my arm and yanked me to the dance floor. I had to pick my skirts up to keep up. Kenny followed. Then we all ran to the table again. Kyle and Cartman stared at Kenny, Stan, Bebe and I. Kenny and Stan glared at each other.

"Challenge Accepted." Stan smirked.

I shot Stan a confused look. Tonight was supposed to be peaceful not hectic! Stan had me run all the way near the exit.

"We have to make everything we do to hard for Kenny and Bebe to follow!" Stan told me.

"You have accesses to the stage right?" He confirms. I nod suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Lets sing." Stan gurgles. So after being rushed up on stage everyone decides to quite down.

"I'm having Wendy sing!" Stan exclaims staring at Kenny.

I scowl. Grabbing the mike I screech, " Is Red here? I can't do our song alone." Red ran up to me in a unicorn costume. The music started playing. (italics Red. Normal font Wendy. Underline= both)

'Stupid cupid you're a really mean guy.'

'_I'd like to cut your wings so you can't fly._'

'Hey hey set me free a stupid cupid. Stop picking on me'

We finished the song 'Stupid Cupid' by Mandy Moore then hopped of stage.

"Bye Red." I call.

"Good job babe!" Stan says to me. I just glare in response.

"Look, I'm sorry. But everything we do is supposed to be unique and I can't have Kenny coping it."

"Fine. But I talk to Kenny." I smirk. Stan sighs sadly as we head to Kyle's table. Kenny follows.

"Hey Kenny can I talk to you? I'll only steal him for a minute Bebe." I smile. Kenny reluctantly follows me to the exit sign.

"Stop coping us." I flat out say.

"I'm not coping…." Kenny starts.

"No. Don't give me that bullshit. You're coping Stan and me and you know it!" I snap.

"I know… and I'm…." Kenny says but I cut him off.

"You know this night is supposed to be special to me, right? Bebe too! But its not special or fun if your boyfriend yanks you around for no reason, or if your boyfriend copies another relationship." I sob. I start to get teary-eyed.

"Wendy." Kenny murmurs sadly.

"Stan and I have a relationship that's supposed to be special! How is it special if someone else copies it? How is it you unique?" I cry.

"Every girl wants a different, unique but perfect boyfriend/relationship. Act the way you want to not because someone else is ok." I whisper hoarsely. I had some tears in my eyes. Kenny nods and walks back with me to the table and pulls Bebe away to have her special time.

"Looks like you did it." Stan murmurs, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah I know." I cockily grin.

"Nice waterworks. The sobbing/ crying thing made him think." Stan smirks.

"Acting isn't hard when your pissed so…." I smirk kissing Stan. He picks me up bridal style kissing me back.

"Are you having your fairy tale ending?" He asks against my lips.

"Yup." I murmur back before we kiss again.


End file.
